User talk:Katherine Deathpants
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lord Nightshade's Robe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 16:40, September 5, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Glad you like the Infoboxes Hi, we're very glad you like them, we do too! A note on the petnome info, feel free to use it except for the Level 48 School Pets. At least for now. It seems like for each one of those pets, there are two different versions, those acquired before the update and those acquired after the update. Wow, that was a lot of snack information! Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 21:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hatching Greetings! This Ice Hound Hatch had a P-28 Orthrus parent. The Orthrus probably has more Fire Talents than Myth Talents. I think I have money now for a Hatch with the P-28 Orthrus or the original L48 Orthrus. I still have to train the Ice Hound. Might not be Adult before this next weekend. :That works for me. I'll get me some money, let me know when you're ready. I have Diseased Wildclaw (Pet), Skeletal Warrior (Pet), Wraith (Pet), Archfiend, Boss Banshee, Queen Spider, Death Troll and some lesser pets. Would any of these be of interest to you? Katherine Deathpants 01:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, I don't have an Orthrus. I'm a necromancer and this is my only character... Katherine Deathpants 01:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Let's try the Wraith. Orthrus is ready to Hatch now. Do you want the P-28 Orthrus or the original L48 Orthrus? Miguel Wildthorn 04:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to hatch with your Ice Hound. By the way, good choice - my Wraith has Pip O' Plenty and Slick-N-Slide, both of which might be nice to have. Katherine Deathpants 06:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'm not sure if you know this, but you can't hatch pets that you can't equip (i.e. my Wraith) so you'd have a 100% chance of getting another Ice Hound. Only this time, with the chance of getting nice talents like Pip O' Plenty. Cool eh? Katherine Deathpants 06:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, Ice Hound / Wraith it is. I'm hearing that people are getting pets the wizard can't equip. Might be pets the players can equip on some wizard in the account even if it's not the wizard being used to Hatch. I will see if I can put funds on a Death wizard. ;-P When and where? Miguel Wildthorn 19:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : OK, so your Ice Hound and my Wraith next weekend at the Pet Hatchery on the Wraith realm. What do you say? But one thing I just found out is that Ice Hounds now give the Orthrus item card instead of the old Ice Hound card. Does yours have an Orthrus item card? If so, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask and don't want it if it has Orthrus. Katherine Deathpants 19:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm good to go now, but we can wait til next weekend. My Ice Hound gives Ice Hound card at Epic. Miguel Wildthorn 00:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Awesomeness. See you next week! Katherine Deathpants 00:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Miguel, I will be online at around 7pm tomorrow. (I am also available now.) Katherine Deathpants 00:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Pedigrees Actually, Hybrids contain a somewhat random (how random, we don't know) collection of half of each parents' abilities. So you can end up with pedigrees higher, or lower, than either of the parents. Its just whether your hybrid gets more of the low-value abilities or the high-value abilities. For example, I hatched my Helephant (53) with someone's Damp Demon (56) and I have a Damp Demon Hybrid (57). Theoretically, you could keep doing hatchings to try to push your pedigree higher and higher (if that was the most important thing to you). We only included the range field on the hybrids because it seemed like a easy thing to document, and not to hard to just keep track of numbers. We do sometimes try to just keep track of simple things, even when they don't seem that important (like Egg type). You're right that it isn't that critical though. (Though, it is possible to track, unlike documenting hybrid abilities, which would get silly really fast) :) Do you really think we should just take it out? I'll ask some other people to and see what they think. ErinEmeraldflame 02:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh my bad, what you said makes sense about how the pedigrees work. But yeah, I think it should simply be taken out. Thanks for passing the idea around. Katherine Deathpants 02:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Pedigrees Removed from template Hi, Potroast42 agreed too, so I removed the pedigree range from the template. Don't worry if the line is still there in ones already converted, it won't show up on the page anymore :) Let me know if there's anything else we can improve from the templates. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Erin. :) Katherine Deathpants 04:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for noticing that :) (Frostzilla to Frostzilla (Hybrid) fix) Sometimes I am doing so much at once, I miss those details. ErinEmeraldflame 23:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! :) Katherine Deathpants 23:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for all the hybrid pets you've converted over to the template! We really really appreciate it. :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Removing Old Categories Its easy, when you're in the edit window, scroll to the bottom and you can see the categories on the page. Since the infobox templates are taking care of categories we are deleting all of the manual ones from the pages. You can delete them one by one by pressing the little 'x' on each category, or you can press 'Code View' which turns the categories into code inside a little window. When you're in Code View, you can just select with your mouse and delete, or hit 'Ctrl A' to select all in that window and then hit delete (easiest when there are a lot of categories). Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 16:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, thank you :) Katherine Deathpants 16:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hybrids are done! Hey, thanks for converting nearly all of the Hybrid pets over to the template! I gave you credit for it on the Projects:Template_Conversions page. :) Any comments on the format of the templated pages? Its easy to change all the pages at once now that they are templated. ErinEmeraldflame 20:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome and thanks! No, I'm pretty cool with the template as it is. Katherine Deathpants 20:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Looks Like Section Actually, we had purposefully only left room for five "lookslike" because we felt that five was probably enough to get across some examples of what the pet looks like. That sound ok? :) ErinEmeraldflame 21:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, no prob. Katherine Deathpants 21:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Dragon? Hi, I thought Friendly Dragon was the hybrid produced when hatching a Buddy Dragon? Am I wrong? ErinEmeraldflame 00:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I might have gotten that one wrong. Let me check. Katherine Deathpants 00:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Its ok, two buddy dragons I guess Hey, I guess there are two buddy dragons like you made on the pages, boy that's confusing... I added a little info to friendly dragon, but there is still no info about where it comes from (I added Crowns since apparently its a Crowns Only pet, but otherwise I don't know. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 00:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I understand now Ok, so friendly dragon is retired, that makes sense now. Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 00:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Dragon as Crowns Only Actually, the picture they have on Petnome shows that it is counted as a Crowns Only pet. (The Crowns Only designation actually applies to lots of things that were never on sale, its just a tag sometimes for something special, like the Crabling pet is actually Crowns Only when you get it, even though its a drop) ErinEmeraldflame 00:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. OK, I see now. Katherine Deathpants 01:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Storm Hound? I am having trouble editing Storm hound, there is a unique hybrid with storm hound and storm zilla called malestrom oni, but I am not sure how to add this. Could you shine a light on this? 22:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, no prob! Maelstrom Oni right here. Katherine Deathpants 22:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wait. Sorry. I see. The template for Storm Hound was messed up. This is the infobox template for First Gen pets: Template:FirstGenPetInfobox/doc Storm Hound's template was missing this thing: :| unique1 = :| unique2 = :| unique3 = ... So I added it back in and you will be able to fill it in. Katherine Deathpants 05:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry about takinsg so long to notice, I've been quite busy with my Wizards. 21:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Unique Lines on pets pages They weren't really removed, its just they were added to the template after all the pets were converted, so they haven't been systematically re-added to all the pets :) (We figured most pets don't produce unique hybrids right now, so it wasn't something to worry about too horribly) Thanks for adding them to Storm Hound! ErinEmeraldflame 06:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Stormzilla and Wraith edits by unregistered Since the editor deleted a lot of pet ability lines without replacing them with content, I undid their edits to these pages and recorded the information on the Pet's discussion pages instead. I'm trying to work out how we are going to handle the variability in school pets, so its a good place to record any discrepancies until then. ErinEmeraldflame 01:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Right, I do hope the talents that are being recorded are of the First Generation pets... I'll be paying close attention. Katherine Deathpants 01:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I think they are first generation, but I think they might be post update as opposed to pre update pets. (though the derby ability changes do worry me, because noone's every seen variability there... ErinEmeraldflame 01:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point too, although Pip 'O Plenty is a post update talent. But I will look out for that. Katherine Deathpants 01:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I know the values for some Derby skills changed after a couple of the updates. Not sure about the actual slots. Miguel Wildthorn 21:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH WOOT! Finally that Inferno Hound page has the stats. Since it says that it was you and I talked to about it with you, I am very sure that it was you. Anyways I was looking around forever to find one, and I am really glad that it is finally there. I am making progress with that guide I am doing, and this helps a lot. I really didn't want to have anything like this missing form the guide. --Jeffrey Icehunter 04:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter (My siggy button is finally working again :) ) :You're welcome, Jeffrey! Since I don't have an active sub right now, I started a balance wizard and happened to see an Inferno Hound in Ravenwood. Super awesome. Glad I could help. :) Katherine Deathpants 15:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Ugh! What the -- Wikia has gone mad! Katherine Deathpants 15:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Love your sense of humor. Just had to say it. :) Akylax 19:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hey Katherine, You've been an absolutely amazing contributor to the site so I'm going to tell you what the admin team is planning to do in relation to the skin. It's not public information yet, but send an email to potroast42@gmail.com and I'll reply with what our plans are. Thanks, --Potroast42 00:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) More Missing Stats I was looking at Creeper (Pet) page and then I saw that the stats were missing. I am looking for one right now, but can you plz keep an eye out for a Creeper. It might be pretty hard cause I have only seen one. Jeffrey Icehunter 17:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter :I have a friend with one. I asked him to fill in the wiki but as that hasn't come to fruition, I'll see if I can get in contact with him. Katherine Deathpants 00:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 666 Health LOL, when my ice had 2665 health at level 44, I got 666 health from wisps, that was pretty funny :D ErinEmeraldflame 16:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Keeps on going Lol that 666 joke just keeps on going. I can't help but wonder what it will be next. And thx for trying to get that Creeper (Pet) filled in. Unfortunately, I just found another, but since you already found a lot for me, I am gonna try to not bug you on this one. --Jeffrey Icehunter 02:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter :No, please do, I like this kind of stuff. Especially pet stuff! Katherine Deathpants 19:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Well Then Ok then, I actually found quite a bit. Here's the list: Stormwarden, Earth Elemental (Pet), War Oni (Pet). I am still making the guide and I may post some later. If you find any other hybrids missing stats that I haven't listed here, please fix those too. Thanks, and I am definetely putting a little special something for you on the back or front of my guide, depending on what I put where. Jeffrey Icehunter :OK! :) Katherine Deathpants 13:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC)